


His

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile">eeyore9990</a>'s prompt of <i>any pairing: teeth, hips, and neck</i>. I'll leave to pairing to your imagination.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [eeyore9990](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _any pairing: teeth, hips, and neck_. I'll leave to pairing to your imagination.

He sank his teeth into that neck and felt the boy's hips thrust into his, hard. And so he was, harder now for a bit of pain than for any amount of friction. It was glorious, more than he'd hoped, and he ignored the whine as he spun his lover to face the wall.

"You'll take me, now, where anyone could see," he said, roughly pushing spit-slicked fingers into the arse desperate for them. "You'll take my cock, beg me to move," he commanded, thrusting—once.

"Move, _move_ , damn you! Harder, gods! Please don't stopdon'tstopdon't—oh!"

Hot, tight, his—he couldn't get enough.


End file.
